Halloween con El Profesor Membrana
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Una apuesta para ver quien cedía en el campo del otro. Noche de brujas y un artefacto que hizo que padre e hijo vieran la vida desde la perspectiva del otro, literalmente. Esa seria un Halloween para recordar: Temblaras de miedo con, El espectacular de Noche de Brujas de la Ciencia. /Invitados sorpresa del comic JTHM/


**Disclaimer:**** Invasor Zim no me pertenece. El es propiedad del GENIO E INDISCUTIBLE CREADOR JHONEN VASQUEZ.**

**N/A: ¡EH VUELTO! ¡PARA CONMEMORAR MI VUELTA AL PRIMER FORO QUE ME INSITO A ESCRIBIR TENGO NUEVAS PARA ESTE HALLOWEEN! Y eso, larvas en desarrollo es una rima espontanea. Como nadie o casi nadie lee estas cosas solo les advierto si comienzan a leer ¡TERMINAN! Espero les guste. **

**Halloween con El Profesor Membrana**

Eso no estaba bien, el no debería estar allí.

¡El debería estar impidiendo que Zim destruyera el mundo! O lo convirtiera en una dona gigante para dársela a los Mas Altos, lo que sucediera primero. Pero eso no le explicaba nada, aun no comprendía que era lo que su padre pretendía.

Un joven Dib de diecisiete años estaba refunfuñando sentado de mala gana en un remedo de pupitre escolar, bueno ahora que lo pensaba todos sus asientos de pedagogía y andragogia habían sido una porquería, no sabía porque se le vino a la mente en primer lugar que le facilitarían uno decente.

Pero ese seguía sin ser el mentado punto.

Estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, era una especie de salón de química y biología juntos a primera vista, pero en realidad era uno de los laboratorios más pequeños del Profesor Membrana y tenía el tamaño de una casa de clase media. En medio de la sala estaba Dib, aburrido y cansado de esperar y frente a él una pizarra, no era acrílica eso le sorprendía, al parecer a su padre le gusta demasiado la vieja usanza.

Hace exactamente un año que había terminado sus estudios en cuatro universidades diferentes. Cinco hasta diez años de carrera en un solo semestre por cada una.

Primero fue la facultad de Ciencias Aplicadas en Harvard.

Luego fue la facultad de Medicina en Yale.

El siguiente semestre fue Física Cuántica en Princenton.

Leyes e Ingeniería genética en Stanford.

No hace falta decir que cuando llegaba a matricularse cada cuatro meses en una nueva universidad, con semejante curriculum vitae, historial académico y legado familiar…por ser hijo del científico de más renombre a nivel mundial, los Decanos quedaban con la quijada por el suelo y la prensa estalla del puro éxtasis.

Dib demostraba ser el prodigio de toda su generación, pero la única razón por la cual estaba rompiendo records académicos a manera internacional era UNA SOLA cosa.

Que su padre le inscribiera _por su voluntad_ en una buena universidad donde pudiera graduarse de parasicólogo. Y la facultad de Ufología experimental estaba llamándolo. Hicieron una apuesta que termino en desgracia para la cena de pizza anual de Gaz. Dib se levanto de la mesa gritando que podía con cualquier reto que le lanzara su padre y que le apostaba que en un solo semestre acabaría con la carrera. Su padre quien nunca se echaba para atrás en un desafío término con un: Trato hecho.

Bajo una condición.

Si no lo lograba, si tan solo faltaba un día a clases, si no se graduaba sunmacunlauden y no daba el discurso de los graduandos, si no hacia esto se largaría derechito a los laboratorios Membrana a trabajar con él y olvidaría sus estupideces paranormales.

Bien en lo que Dib comenzó a aprobar como si él hubiera inventado las cátedras y hasta corrigiendo a los profesores en pleno apogeo el Profesor no sabía si reír o llorar.

Por un lado estaba orgulloso. Por otro estaba perdiendo la apuesta y al heredero de Laboratorios C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L. ( Central de Investigaciones Extraordinaria Nacional Científica de Inteligencia Absolutista y Realista Especializada para la Aristocracia Legitima)

Tenía que detenerlo iba a ir por la quinta universidad para cuando el Profesor Membrana lo mando a llamar, estaba de paso por La Casa Blanca y le pidió prestado el teléfono al Presidente Humano. Ese niño no le iba a ganar en su propio juego.

Dib seguía suspirando, había sacado sus audífonos y se dedico a escuchar música metálica hasta que su padre se dignara a aparecer.

Pasaron los minutos y justo cuando el muchacho empezaba a cabecear en su asiento la puerta se abrió de golpe, habia una docena de camarógrafos afuera de la sala hostigando a su padre quien entro magníficamente y cerro la puerta tras suyo dándole a varios en la nariz.

Del susto Dib dio un respingo en su asiento y se incorporo de golpe, quien los viera diría que estaba viendo a una versión rejuvenecida y mas rebelde del Profesor Membrana.

Mientras que el intachable hombre iba pulcramente de blanco a excepción de sus pantalones negros y botas anticorrosivas, su hijo lucia una gabardina negra llena de hebillas y correas, botas militares también negras todo era negro y plata exceptuando su camisa manga larga azul eléctrico donde tenía un logo de una Z con un signo de interrogación al lado.

El profesor le escudriño el aspecto con la mirada al puro estilo del profesor verdugo de la facultad. Conto tres pircings en la oreja izquierda y uno en la ceja derecha y el peinado de su hijo ya era igual al suyo solo que sin raparse completamente y dejar solamente la famosa guadaña.

''_Remedo de institutriz''_

''_Rebelde sin causa''_

''_Empirista''_

''_Pseudo-loco''_

''_VIEJO ARCAICO''_

'' _¡NIÑO IRRESPETUOSO!''_

Ambos parpadearon al mismo tiempo como si hubieran oído la pelea de insultos mentales que tuvieron sin darse cuenta.

—Ejem— se aclaro la garganta el Profesor mientras hacía como que no le afectaba nada la cara de estupefacción de su hijo— Se cuando me intentan matar con la mirada hijo.

—Y yo sé cuando no te das por vencido papá— rodo los ojos fastidiado— Papá, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des el permiso? ¡Esto es un exabrupto!

—Algo he estado haciendo mal, obviamente esos profesores de octava no lograron enseñarte nada que ya no supieras por mi causa— en ese momento Dib apreciaba más que nada el gran ego de su padre— Ósea que… ¡YO SERE TU MENTOR! — grito exageradamente feliz mientras ponía pose dramática— Y nada de trampas jovencito, tengo cámaras en la espalda.

Dib estaba estático.

— ¿T-tu? ¿ME DARAS CLASES PARTICULARES? — debió decir eso muy alto o su hermana daba más miedo del usual ya que inmediatamente sonó su localizador y al verlo de soslayo había un mensaje de Gaz: I KILL YOU. Era todo lo que decía. Eso lo hizo tragar aun más grueso— ¿Qué intentas probar con…?

— ¡Probar que mi hijo no será un desperdicio de ADN! — le apunto acusador con una regla de 30cm sabrá Dios de donde la saco, luego le dio a la pizarra un reglazo haciendo que Dib se cuadrara como militar en su asiento— ¡Quien mejor para verificar tus facultades COGNOSITIVAS que tu propio y grandioso padre! Ahora, abre tu libro en la página seis mil doscientos noventa y nueve.

Dib intento serenarse, bien nunca había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con su interlocutor y de paso progenitor lo cual ya de por si era peculiar, no es que no se alegrara pero bajo esas circunstancias…bueno, saco un gordo libro de texto el triple de grande de una guía telefónica el cual era el único libro que necesitaba según le habían dicho los colegas de su padre y era el único que podía cargar.

—Las Virtudes de la Ciencia Real…autor: Joseph Membrana ¿Por qué no me sorprende? — en realidad había dicho eso ultimo mas para sí pero con su manía de hablar solo lo escucharon perfectamente.

—No debería sorprenderte— el profesor se había puesto a escribir ecuaciones en la pizarra, para cuando Dib volteo había otros nueve pizarrones llenos ¿Su padre había inventado una nueva droga re potenciadora o qué? Y ¿De dónde rayos salieron los demás pizarrones? — Ahora memoriza el capítulo entero y resuelve las ecuaciones de los nueve pizarrones, dame un informe de cincuenta mil palabras acerca de la mitad del capítulo ochocientos nueve y un análisis comparativo de ciento diez mil palabras, Ah todo a manuscrito, por cada error ortográfico o falta de semántica serán diez puntos menos. Tienes hasta mañana.

El mutismo se hizo presente. Pero no por mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Vamos hijo, solo es el calentamiento. Sé que te decepciona pero es la primera clase agradece que vine, no todos los profesores vienen la primera semana— dijo muy relajado y se fue murmurando algo sobre un café bien cargado.

Mientras tanto Dib estaba más pálido de lo normal.

Vio el reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde. ¡No podía creerlo!

Se levanto del pupitre anonadado, cada capítulo tenía el grueso de un fémur, y las ecuaciones…el muy habilidoso de su padre ni le dijo en qué orden iban.

— ¡CON UN DEMON-!— antes de terminar su maldición al aire su padre entro por la puerta con una taza de café en mano y un folder.

—Se me olvido pasar lista— Reviso la ''lista de asistencia''— ¿Dib Membrana?

—Eh…—titubeo— ¿Presente?

—Bien hijo tienes suerte, si te hubiera dejado in-asistente la tarea no la habría evaluado.

Y con otro portazo dejo a su hijo con un Tick nervioso en el ojo. Podía sentir como su padre estaba sonriendo maléficamente bajo el cuello de su bata con lo último que dijo.

Vio todo a su alrededor con cierto desconcierto, exhalo profundamente y decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego a su padre, y sabia que no se lo pondría nada fácil.

Trono los huesos de sus dedos y los del cuello. Bien aquí iba.

…

Ya era de día bueno de madrugada, las tres y media para ser exactos y el Profesor venia caminando por el pasillo de la Central de Experimentación Biológica, alias nueva facultad de _Ciencias Reales_ que solo contaba con un alumno. Estaba entretenido en sus asuntos por medio de varias pantallas flotantes donde se mostraban varios científicos de renombre y dignatarios internacionales cuando una pila de papales en regla con botas militares chocó contra él.

— ¡OUGH! — un gemido de dolor fue lo que salió de parte de la pila de papeles que se movía y había terminado cayendo de sentón en el suelo, el Profesor por su parte se sobaba entre los ojos, una de las pantallas casi le rompe los googles.

— ¿Hm? — reparo el Profesor Membrana, era su hijo quien efectivamente cargaba la pila de papeles, ahora se encontraba arreglándolos qué bueno que los había grapado antes.

—Perdone no quería…Oh Papá buenos días ¿Son días, verdad?— Dib traia un lindo juego de ojeras que haría sentir envidia al mas manchado de los osos panda y una pinta de haber resivido una paliza espectacular. Membrana noto eso y solto una risilla, quizás se sobre paso un poco.

—Madrugadas para ser exactos— apunto con un dedo enguantado a la pila de papeles que apenas si dejaban ver algo del adolescente— ¿Terminaste? Te comprendo si no pudiste hacerlo hasta la fecha tope (obviamente cuando se refería a la mañana siguiente se refería a las doce en punto)

— ¡Oh! Esto, No este es el papeleo de uno de tus científicos, el pobre hombre se desmayo del cansancio cuando salí al pasillo— sonrió restándole importancia a lo que estaba diciendo— Mis tareas las termine a las ocho en punto, ¿Papá has oído hablar de la Ley del Trabajo? No puedo creer que sean más de diez horas aquí y…

Dib no puto continuar, la expresión de sorpresa era obvia para cualquiera aunque esta estuviera completamente cubierta por googles de titanio y un cuello alto.

— ¿_Terminaste a las ocho?_ — pregunto sin creerse nada de lo que salía de su boca, hizo un ademan con la mano y los dignatarios y científicos que esperaban ordenes hicieron una reverencia y apagaron sus pantallas al mismo tiempo, estas se retiraron sobrevolando el lugar.

—Eeh. ¿Sí? — dijo fingiendo humildad— Están en el ''aula de clases''

— ¿Y cómo está eso de que te encargaste del papeleo de mis empleados? — alzo una ceja intrigado.

—Pues, bien solo quería ayudar y cuando me di cuenta ya eran más de las doce y la impresora se quedo sin tinta, llego un sujeto que decía que tenía una cita contigo hoy a las cinco PM pero el secretario estaba babeando en su puesto y no es para menos tiene la semana complet-

—Pregunte algo y no has respondido.

—SI papá me encargue del papeleo— resoplo y aprovecho de girar los ojos.

Membrana resoplo igualmente por lo bajo, si el quería explotar a sus empleados era su asunto y del hecho de que no leyeran las letras pequeñas. Se dirigió al aula de clases con un ajetreado Dib detrás suyo, efectivamente había mesas de mas y todas estaban llenas al tope con papeles finamente acomodados y las pizarras lucían ecuaciones resueltas y acomodadas, ya que tenían ruedas las había desordenados pero su hijo resulto tan o más suspicaz que el.

—Bien Dib ya que estas en esas, tráeme un café y que sea doble antes de que tengas que entrar a clase en tres horas. Y ni se te ocurra entrar con esas fachas de rebelde sin causa, te pones el uniforme. Las duchas y los vestidores están al fondo— puntualizo mientras se sentaba en un escritorio que materializo de un cubo para menesteres portátiles que había inventado. Muérete de envidia Gato Félix.

— ¿Cómo que sin causa? — frunció tanto el ceño que sus dos cejas parecieron unírsele.

—No te veo trayendo mi café— dijo mientras comenzaba a corregir las tareas que le dejo a su primogénito, honestamente se había interesado de sobre manera apenas leyó la primera línea de uno de los ensayos. Su hijo por su parte dejo los papeles en un mesa vacía y se fue mascullando algo.

Uniforme. ¡Uniforme! Vaya a verse visto, comenzaba a pensar que su padre tenía un sueño frustrado por ser Decano, pues Profesor ya era y con doscientos doctorados diferentes. Quizás extrañaba los días de su componente docente, pero aun así su padre no era tan viejo apenas y estaba en sus cuarenta y ocho.

Aparte de todo Dib no había dormido nada, quizás se tomaría un par de expresos antes de llevarle el suyo a Membrana.

Luego de ubicar un locker con su nombre ya impreso encontró dentro unos pantalones negros anti-corrosión botas con una aleación parecida una camisa blanca manga larga y una bata blanca de cuello alto. Un uniforme típico de los laboratorios de su padre solo que la bata contaba con un logo en forma de insignia escolar a la altura del pecho de finas letras cocidas en negro junto al rostro cocido de su padre muy feliz con un pulgar en la mano: Ciencia Real, rezaba.

—Debe ser un chiste…— no creyéndose nada de eso tomo todo lo que encontró dentro y fue a las duchas.

Mientras en el aula el Profesor estaba absorto. Nunca se imagino un trabajo tan finamente detallado de parte de su hijo, ni sus empleados favoritos llegaban a un nivel tan alto.

El niño había corregido su libro. ¡CORREGIDO!

Solo fue en algunas nimiedades pero para el profesor fueron dagas a su orgullo. Pero también renovó las esperanzas de que su hijo se le uniera en la lucha de ilustrar al mundo.

Sintió la puerta abrirse. Cuando volteo hacia la entrada le pareció sumamente interesante lo que veía. Una versión joven suya entro por la puerta, lo admitía se sobresalto un poco cuando vio al salto cuántico en el tiempo alias Dib Membrana entrar quemándose con el café enfundado en una bata de cuello alto.

Unos googles en vez de lentes y serian mas hermanos que padre e hijo.

—Aquí tienes papá.

—Durante las horas de clase te dirigirás a mí como Profesor ¿Entendido Joven?

Dib sonrió sarcástica, hipócrita y forzadamente por debajo del cuello de su bata.

—Aquí tiene, _Profe._

Dicho esto dejo su café doble en el escritorio y se sentó en su puesto malcriadamente. El profesor carraspeo y acomodo su escritorio que ya estaba como todos sus escritorios hechos un chiquero de papeles y dioramas. Cuando su hijo vio que revisaba un folder se extraño.

—Dib Membrana— soltó de golpe.

— ¿Es necesario est-¡NO! Em ¡Presente, PRESENTE! — grito y gesticulo exageradamente cuando vio a su padre acercar lentamente el bolígrafo al espacio junto a su nombre.

—Bien, corregí tus anotaciones, perfectas obviamente— el Profesor sonrió ampliamente con su ego a flor de piel— Pero como dije apenas estábamos comenzando y como solo te tomo dos horas terminar todo y de paso hacerles favores a algunos holgazanes que rondan por aquí…(los que revisaban las cámaras de seguridad tragaron grueso) tendremos un viaje de campo hoy.

— ¿A dónde?

—Al final del pasillo, bien qué esperas ¡Andando! — dijo muy campante parando a su hijo de su sitio y arrastrándolo por los pasillos, comenzaba a emocionarse como aquella vez que su primogénito decidió al fin estudiar Ciencia Real, pero por algún motivo (sospechaba de ese chico extranjero con la enfermedad en la piel) volvió a recaer en sus tonterías paranormales. Ese día su frustración no vio límites hasta que termino depresivamente en la mesa de la cocina de su casa. Pero esta vez sería diferente.

O eso pensaba.

—Bienvenido joven Membrana al corazón del edificio, sabes si no fueras mi hijo y actual alumno particular necesitarías ser un alto funcionario del gobierno y hacer una cita con seis meses de anticipo para entrar.

— ¿Al laboratorio AB-51? — pestañeo sin saber el chiste de ese laboratorio en particular.

—Si— dicho esto abrió la puerta y...Si así se sentía atravesar el armario de Narnia pues era muy subrreal.

El sitio se extendía en kilómetros a lo largo y alto, algo que destacaba en la central era que tenía una torre-centro el triple de grande que el Empire State que era obviamente lo primero que veías al acercarte por cielo, mar o tierra. Había personal volando con botas cohetes haciendo anotaciones y pudo notar un espécimen de un calamar gigante nadando libremente en una sección de ocho pisos completos que parecían ser un enorme acuario para el enorme animal de 26mts de largo, los pisos superiores que ya eran ciegos a la vista estaban explotando en colores variopintos, por cada explosión se escuchaba una exclamación para detenerlas o hacerlas continuar, cuando Dib pregunto que eran su padre le dijo que experimentaban con nuevos tipos de anti-materia.

Casi se le disloco la quijada con eso.

Las pantallas flotantes comenzaron a hostigar el paso de Membrana pero respondía a las preguntas lo mas concisamente que podía y ordenaba a sus sub-alternos atender las llamadas mientras el daba el recorrido guiado a su futuro heredero.

— ¡Pero señor!

—Dile a Hawking que no siga insistiendo Charles ¡No voy a aceptarlo en Facebook! No después de que se atrevió a insinuar que mi nueva remasterización de la teoría de las cuerdas era inexacta en un 000000.1%

Dib no podía creer eso que había escuchado, su padre rechazando hablar con Stephen Hawking, ahora que recordaba los dos estaban nominados ese año para otro Nobel de Ciencias. No quería ver como explotaba uno si el otro le quitaba el trofeo.

Fuera de eso, ese laboratorio era todo un enigma a su padre le gustaba de sobremanera romper las leyes de la física, no podía creer que estuviera experimentando con radio libremente en mini-cubículos que serian considerados clandestinos, oficinistas manejando centrales nucleares particulares. Eso era algo que no veías todos los días.

—Pap-Pofesor— se corrigió Dib sintiéndose algo incomodo y cómodo a la vez era extraño— ¿Qué es esa luz roja? — pregunto señalizando todo un piso circular a unos trece metros de ellos que no dejaba de teñir todo de rojo cuando se hacía muy intenso.

—Ah, nada solo estamos dando los últimos toques a nuestras celdas de Mercurio Rojo.

Dib se puso más pálido de lo que era naturalmente posible.

¡¿SU PADRE PLANEABA ATENTAR CONTRA ALGUN PAIS O QUE?!

— ¡POR JUPITER! ¿MERCURIO ROJO? ¡Papa eso sería un arma de destrucción masiva!

—Yo no lo llamaría _destrucción_ sino más bien _reconstrucción _¿No crees? — pregunto a una mujer que era interna que le estaba pasando folders para que los firmara esta le asintió aprobatoriamente y se retiro lo más rápido que pudo—Además es solo la base, los pisos superiores trabajan con Uranio Negro y Plutonio Blanco. Eso si es un espectáculo inestablemente maravilloso.

Si Dib no se equivocaba en sus cuentas y no lo hacia, los tres mencionados combinados tendrían la fuerza para acabar con un par de continentes con solo una celda. Comenzaba a dudar de la salud mental de todos los presentes.

— ¿El gobierno o _algún_ gobierno sabe de esto? — pregunto dubitativo, no negaría que estaba sintiéndose en una versión más humana de la base de Zim pero aun así no le llegaba a los talones a la ingeniería Irken.

—Los políticos preguntan mucho— dijo mientras aceleraba el paso— Einstein dice que después de lo de la bomba atómica ya no se les puede confiar nada.

—Eh querrás decir _decía_ él está muerto.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, y porque no el mundo también.

Dib decidió dejar de preguntar por un rato.

Subieron varios niveles por los elevadores personales del Profesor Membrana, cada piso lucia impresionantes experimentos, el calamar era alimentado, había nueve pisos de jardines botánicos donde se criaban nuevas especies de flores y cualquier especie vegetal, garantizaban que podían crecer en cualquier parte del mundo, los vegetales mutados acabarían con el hambre. Esta idea era más ecológica que su robot que fracaso totalmente en su misión de erradicar el hambre, aun no sabía por qué su hijo había aparecido ese día hace seis años con una mochila en el pecho hablando en tercera persona y reconfigurando su robot.

Cuando le quiso preguntar dijo que nunca tocara el tema y se encerró por al menos tres semanas seguidas en su habitación.

— ¡Profesor! — Llamo un científico de cabello negro que corría en su dirección— Ya me entere por los pasillos que perfecciono la maquina clonadora— dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba ambas manos tras la espalda y apuntaba su vista a Dib como dagas. El Profesor lo noto.

—Oh no Damián, la maquina clonadora aun no perfecciona el material cromosómico, el no es un clon, es mi hijo mayor; Dib— ante esa revelación el moreno científico se vio aturdido, sabia de la hija del Profesor ¿Pero tenía un hijo mayor? Tal vez no salir de esa torre en tantos años le estaba afectando.

—Un placer Dib— le dijo extendiéndole la mano este le devolvió el gesto algo estupefacto, vaya si quería hacerse pasar por su padre lo podría hacer, exceptuando los pircings que no se molesto en quitarse los lentes y el peinado si podrían cometer ese fraude.

—Un placer…

—Damián el es el alumno particular del que te hable, por favor atiéndelo mientras me encargo de unos asuntos.

— ¿ES EL? ¡WOW! ¡Y YO QUE CREI QUE ESE TAL DIB MEMBRANA SOLO ERA UN IMITADOR! — sí que se veía entusiasmado. Y Dib sintió ganas de patearlo en la espinilla.

En menos de un parpadeo el Profesor Membrana había desaparecido envuelto en un nuevo enjambre de pantallas levitantes que no dejaban de parlotearle alrededor, Dib comenzaba a estresarse con eso y no era a el a quien atosigaban.

—Bien Dib sígueme por favor— articulo el hombre moreno a lo que sonreía muy afablemente y con una extraña aura rosada a su alrededor…le recordaba mucho al señor Elliot quien fuere maestro de su hermana en la primaria, ahora que veía de reojo al tipo hasta se parecían en ciertos rasgos faciales.

Caminaron sin pausas muy importantes salvo para señalar algunas de las habitaciones más importantes.

—Y esa de allí, es nuestra ala de armas experimentales. Solo están los esquemas por el momento pero cuando acaben armaremos los esqueletos, ¡Oh! Nunca se te ocurra ir al ala de la enfermería sin un traje especial. Estamos mutando nuevas cepas de Ántrax— mientras decía esto las ventanas que daban vista a dicha habitación mostraban a varios científicos ataviados en trajes anti-radiación escaneando a un tipo en calzoncillos blancos con corazones que tenía pinta de traumado, luego de que lo escanearan le salió un tentáculo del pecho y todos comenzaron aparentemente a gritar (todas las salas eran a prueba de ruido) varios tentáculos mas salieron de otras zonas que no deberían ser mencionadas y alguien bajo las persianas de manera apresurada, Dib tenía una expresión de pánico de película— …Y jamás ¡Jamás! Le pidas al de mantenimiento y recursos básicos nuevas patentes para nuestra sección de química esta algo loco y es burócrata de oficio, ¿De qué te hablaba? A si, esa de allá es…— Dib le corto la verborrea cuando noto sus intensiones de llevarlo a ver el ala de las súper tostadas.

— ¿Qué hay de esa habitación? — señalo un puerta aparte que rezaba ''solo personal autorizado'' y lucia abandonada.

— ¿Allí? — soltó un par de risas como diciendo que no era nada o que _debería _ ser nada— Son los antiguos inventos del gran Profesor Membrana. Los que el mismo mando a descontinuar, bien ya casi llegamos.

Con todo es tour que no había pedido y esa puerta que le resulto de lo más inquietante le habían quitado la concentración de lo realmente importante. En qué rayos consistía ese viaje de campo.

Llegaron finalmente a una puerta hermética, el científico moreno dio su clave personal para entrar, junto con una muestra de sangre y escáner de retina, Dib no necesitaba pasar por esto ya que en todos los laboratorios y aposentos de su padre el tenia el prestigio de entrar como Pedro por su casa, su código genético así lo dictaba, lo mismo para Gaz.

—Bien es aquí, siéntete como en casa— no debía de haber más de cincuenta científicos esparcidos llevando de un lado para otro tubos de precipitación de colores brillantes, había microscopios y un sin número de maquinaria con inteligencia artificial operando, sin dudas era un laboratorio de bio-analisis—Según tu historial tienes ya un doctorado. Bueno querido colega tienes para hoy la encomienda de analizar muestras de sangre de varios donantes de la sección de medicina diagnostica, a por cierto— le hizo un gesto de respeto mientras estiraba su mano en señal de agradecimiento—No había podido darte las gracias en persona por salvar a toda mi universidad de ser vetada de la escuela de medicina de tu padre.

Dib se vio sin entender nada.

— ¿Perdón? — fue todo lo que pudo soltar.

—Hace cinco meses, hubo una epidemia de _La Enfermedad de Ufo._ ¿Recuerdas? Creo que el que la ciudad entera convulsione y vomite flema morada no es difícil de olvidar.

Dib cayó en cuenta, los parásitos de Zim, los que usurpaban cajas torácicas al puro estilo de Alíen VS Predator, como olvidarlo…

— ¿Así la llamo mi padre? — dijo devolviéndole el saludo como regalándole un _no tenía idea pero: De nada._ — Un momento, ¿Es usted el Decano de la universidad de C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L?

— ¡Claro! — se carcajeo— Pero solo medio tiempo, luego tengo que estar aquí religiosamente, ese día aun lo recuerdo fue horrible, casi me despiden tu padre es un hombre estricto y me entere de que recibió ayuda de un pariente suyo para acabar con la epidemia. ¿Fuiste tú, no?

Dib asintió avergonzado.

—Bien, tenemos que hacer. Andando.

Media hora después Dib estaba hartándose la existencia con sus lentes rozando los del microscopio, ya había un recuento de cuantas enfermedades había clasificado y debían ser aproximadamente noventa. Entre ellas enfermedades no registradas, era casi como si su padre creara nuevas armas biológicas para tener el la cura primero que nadie, pero sin producir la enfermedad en masa solo unas bacterias que permanecieran vivas unos minutos y luego eran erradicadas con plasma.

Le estaba comenzando a dar pavor ese lugar, y por lo que veía su padre quería tenerlo como en un internado. Si ya había dejado varios uniformes para él en su locker no quería enterarse de que no podría salir de la torre ni de la Central hasta que se _graduara _de las expectativas de Membrana, eso era ser muy relativo.

Bufo en su sitio varias veces, al fin le habían dado un descanso y todos estaban parloteando acerca de sus anotaciones, ninguna le llegaba a las Dib ni a la sombra de sus talones, si bien el objetivo era descubrir el código de la cepa y bautizarla científicamente. Él le había inclusive anexado la vacuna pertinente y había anticipado la mutación de esta para evitar que hiciera metástasis y en qué ambiente podía desatarse dicho evento con más facilidad, salió quemando todas sus cepas con el laser de plasma y todos lo vieron con la boca abierta.

Necesitaba otro expreso y ojala fuera triple.

Cuando llego a la máquina expendedora no le importo gastar veinte dólares se compro el vaso más grande debía ser medio litro de café o más, a quien le importaba. Lo único que quería saber era que estaba haciendo cierto alienígeno de un metro veinte de estatura.

Eso lo hizo reír. Hace ya mucho tiempo que descubrió que la biología Irken era muy complicada, cuando el comenzó a crecer y noto como iba dejando muy debajo al alíen se replanteo que quizás Zim fuera un enano verde en lugar de uno gris, pero el día que pudo accesar libremente a la nave de Tak supo todo lo que tendría que saber de los Irkens y su civilización. Si es que se les podía considerar civilizados, avanzados tecnológicamente sí, pero con el sentido de la moral de una cruza entre Vikingos y el partido Nazi.

Dejando de lado su bélico existir y consumista modo de vida, lo que más le fascinaba de los Irkens era su longeva vida, Zim debía estar próximo a cumplir ocho años de su supuesta invasión, pero un año Irken era traducido en Diez años con cinco meses humanos. Lo que significaba que Zim debía sentir que solo tenía unos meses viviendo en la _Sucia bola de Tierra_. Si bien aun frecuentaba su base en busca de indicios de sucios planes como los de querer soltar una pandemia de parásitos solo porque un tipo lo tropezó en la calle (lo admitía lo estaba siguiendo) Hasta el momento nada muy radical su actividad había cesado abruptamente por una cosa.

Se acercaba Halloween.

Ese Zim era un paranoico de primera y le tenía pavor a la noche de brujas. Aunque había desarrollado cierto gusto por mandar a GIR a pedir todos los dulces que fuesen posibles, inclusive el pequeño perro verde tocaba a su puerta cada Halloween.

Muy probablemente Zim no hiciera nada y se quedara en su sitio durante esa noche así que no tenia de que preocuparse más de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Termino su café y volvió al laboratorio, de seguro ya tenían que hacer con el durante las próximas horas.

…

El profesor parecía muy entretenido observando el Locker de su hijo, sus asistentes y el estaban terminando de resolver el enigma que era él como Dib había logrado terminar en dos horas las ecuaciones experimentales que ningún sub-alterno de Membrana comprendía, solo él creía ser capaz de entender el funcionamiento interno de sus computadoras maestras, pero según la cámara de seguridad el niño solo se había tardado en escribir a mano los ensayos. Era inquietante y tan emocionante…

Fue cuando el medidor de alta frecuencias de Membrana comenzó a timbrar, se excuso con sus asistentes con alguna tontería y se escabullo a los vestidores, su medidor que utilizaba para localizar pequeños aparatos que pudiesen ser potencialmente peligrosos por emitir frecuencias inestables estaba timbrando como loco. Y todo ese ajetreo venia desde ese casillero.

…

Varios kilómetros bajo la tierra casi en el núcleo del planeta había un furibundo foráneo de Irk jalándose las antenas mientras su computadora le decía casi a los gritos que se calmara.

— ¡GIIIIIRR! ¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ ESA ENDEMONIADA LETANIA! — GIR llevaba cerca de tres días viendo un maratón del Mico Feo con esa horripilante canción de opening retumbando por toda la base, el pequeño robot la había descargo por un extraño programa llamado Itunes y ahora no dejaba de infiltrarse en el sistema.

Zim ya no aguantaba, al principio solo fueron Kañangas ñangas leves, ahora amenazaban con darle una inhibición de PAK. La computadora tuvo que tirarle un balde con agua desinfectada para que se tranquilizara cuando comenzó a gritar maldiciones en Vortiano.

Una vez el PAK se tomo la molestia de electrocutarlo para que ya volviera a respirar por el susto de que le echaran aguan encima (pero esta estaba preparada para no quemarlo) volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eh, bi-bien— jadeo un poco y paso una garra por sus antenas reacomodándolas en su sitio— Ahora si a lo que iba…ese maldito Dib-larva sabrá que nunca debe meterse con la mercancía Irken si valora ¡SU APESTOSA VIDA! — Cerró un ojo y abrió el otro brotadamente mientras hacía aspavientos como maniático— ¡COMO SI QUIERA SE ATREVIO A ROBARME! ¡Los encargos del planeta CompraVenta son endemoniadamente caros! ¡Esa esfera de electricidad omega Meeckrob me costó un millón de Dineros! Ahora ¿Dónde está?

Comenzó a teclear como loco con sus garras tridactilares, la computadora comenzó a quejarse de maltrato y Zim le amenazo con meterle ratas en el disco duro si no se callaba.

—Debo rastrear la frecuencia— Zim sonrió malignamente cuando ubico su preciada esfera en su GPS galáctico, estaba dentro de los laboratorios Membrana, desde que Estados Unidos había donado uno de sus estados por considerarlo ''repetido'' Dacota del Sur tenía el privilegio de tener una población compuesta enteramente de científicos y becarios y cualquier otro practicante de la Ciencia Real.

Solo faltaba que Membrana quisiera convertir a sus instalaciones en una Ciudad Estado y ser el segundo país más pequeño junto con el Vaticano. Lo cual no estaba muy alejado de sus planes personales.

Bien el Dib-basura podría tener el objeto, pero el tenia los códigos de mando.

Y así otra sonrisa de zíper se formo en sus labios.

…

Membrana abrió el casillero y el insistente pitio ya le estaba molestando, dentro encontró las ropas de su hijo finamente acomodadas y a un lado de esas botas militares llenas de hebillas plateadas había un objeto esférico plateado que emitía una lucecita parpadeante roja minúscula como la de un control remoto. La tomo entre sus enguantadas manos y la detallo, nunca antes había visto algo parecido ¿Seria acaso algún dispositivo experimental de su hijo? Lo dudaba sabía que Dib tenía gustos raros pero ese logo de un rostro amorfo con un solo ojo (desconociendo el familiar logotipo Irken) No le recordaba a su hijo para nada.

Decidió que tenía que averiguar que era antes de pedirle a Dib una explicación, era sencillamente fascinante.

Justo cuando guardaba la esfera en su bata una pantalla flotante salió de la nada y la cara de su hijo (50% de ella cubierta por un cuello de bata de laboratorio) le veía de manera cansada y aprensiva.

/-_Papá. ¿Puedo irme a casa a dormir?-/ _dijo de manera somnolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos ya con las gafas retiradas de su rostro /-_Además, creo que ya dejamos sola a Gaz mucho tiempo-/_

Con esa declaración Membrana recibió una cachetada de realización, maldición ya no podría tener a su hijo internado, necesitaba que este le hiciera compañía a su princesa.

—Ejem— reparo en su compostura— Si hijo adelante, puedes retirarte. Veré los avances de tu viaje de campo mas tarde.

Dib no dijo nada más y asintió, tomo uno de los teletransportadores privados de la oficina de su padre, era la única forma de llegar a su casa sin que la prensa lo atosigara, apareció justo en la entrada de su hogar cuando los cables electrificados del patio materializaron su figura, vio con nostalgia como todas las casas estaban siendo decoradas. Sin dudas su vecindario seria el ganador ese año. Quizás proyectaría un holograma en frente de su casa era OBVIO que en casa de Dib Membrana, el mayor fanático de lo paranormal de la ciudad, siempre estuviera la mejor de todas las decoraciones. Era casi inútil competir con el, muchos decían que solo le dieran el premio y ya para que los demás pudieran repartir dulces en santa paz.

Pero el no tendría paz si llegaba a casa con las manos vacías, tenía varios días sin pisar su hogar y Gaz estaba enterada de que estaba pasando un pseudo-tiempo de calidad con su progenitor. Tenía que pensar en algo antes de abrir la puerta, y fue cuando se le prendió el foco.

Le mando un mensaje al localizador del Profesor con un código que ambos conocían muy bien, y luego otro prometiéndole que se quedaría toda la semana siguiente en la central sin protestar como el primer día.

Al segundo llego una motocicleta al frente de la casa, era un repartidor de pizza de la famosa franquicia El Cerdo de la Pizza. Le entrego a Dib una caja de pizza tamaño familiar y un cupón para una semana de pizza gratis. Con esto en mano decidió entrar a la casa.

El aura maligna que se intuía en la casa era simplemente escabrosa. Qué Actividad Paranormal ni que nada, Gaz viendo televisión en medio de la noche y con el ceño el triple de fruncido que de costumbre casi lo hizo mojar lo pantalones.

Cuando la peli-morada se dio la vuelta con su ahora más largo cabello (el cual asemejaba una mandíbula de bestia más abierta que antes como la de una serpiente hasta las caderas) y un vestido gris con su usual collar de calavera, frunció el ceño hasta unir ambas cejas, pero ese semblante desapareció.

Pareció titubear, y Dib casi noto un deje de un brillo en uno de esos ojos ámbar que ambos compartían.

— ¿Dib? ¿Ahora haces Cosplay de papá? — Dib se miro de cuerpo entero, cierto aun traía puesto el uniforme, y ella no lo iba a admitir ni bajo tortura pero se había alegrado de verlo por media decima de segundo, por un momento creyó que era su padre entrando por la puerta, pero al ver lo que traía su hermano en las manos una sonrisa imperceptible se formo mientras abría un ojo interesada— ¿Qué traes allí?

— ¡AH! Si, este, traje tu pizza favorita con triple queso y extra de peperoni para cenar y algo de mi parte— luego de que se encaminaran a la cocina a depositar la comida rápida le entrego el cupón a su hermana el cual recibió satisfecha y hasta feliz podría decirse— Es para excusarme, estaré fuera por la siguiente semana.

—Antes te has quedado fuera por más tiempo y dudo que consigas otra convención de Videojuegos para compensar como esa vez que Zim quiso transformarte en una pierna de cerdo— jugueteo maliciosa con su cupón, su semana se estaba poniendo mejor.

—Eh, ya se— por fortuna el dueño de la compañía SLAVE OR DIE compañía encargada de la generación de Game Slave trabajaba en el departamento de robótica de la central, quizás le pudiera pedir un favor— ¿Qué te parecería tener el nuevo Doom-Slave Game XL para tu cumpleaños?

Los ojos de la chica de cabello morado nunca habían estado tan abiertos, a Dib le sorprendió el parecido que tenían con los suyos.

—Imposible, eso es solo un mito, ni siquiera es un proyecto.

—Puedo conseguírtelo— el pelinegro puso esa sonrisa honesta que grita ''es una promesa'' y eso la hacía rabiar pues siempre cumplía cada vez que la ponía.

—Está bien, siéntate ya a comer, tu voz me está irritando— dijo sirviéndose la primera rebana de pizza.

Y Dib no pudo creer que se haya librado de una sesión de tortura por parte de los muñecos robots de su hermana, los había perfeccionado para digerir carne humana. Después de todo el no era el único prodigio de la familia.

Se sentaron a comer en silencio. Poner contenta a Gaz era la única forma de asegurar tener descendencia algún día.

Después de la cena ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Dib fue a la suya por un simple pijama y ropa interior. Salio al pasillo y entro al baño, luego de una ducha con agua caliente solto un alarido de victoria para cuando se deshizo de ese uniforme de científico. Llego a su cuarto vestido y aun con la toalla sobre la cabeza repasando el dia que tuvo.

Decidio bajar a la cocina por algo de beber, justo cuando estaba tomando un GRAN trago de leche reparo en algo escupiendo todo el contenido de su boca de manera poco agraciada.

— ¡EL DISPOSITIVO DE ZIM! — el pánico que estaba sintiendo le calo hasta el tuétano, ¡No podía dejar esa amenaza en la central! ¡Debía tratarse de una bomba o algo que los convirtiera a todos en idiotas! Aunque lo ultimo le parecía que ya había pasado pero por obra de la propia humanidad…Ese no era el punto.

Había muchas personas allí, nadie podía tener contacto con ese dispositivo. Aunque el tampoco sabía muy bien que era lo que hacía.

…

Bien decir que estaba exasperado era poco. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan frustrado en su vida! ¡¿Qué diantres podía ser esa cosa?!

Por primera vez en la historia de la ciencia o la vida del Profesor Membrana, el no podía resolver un problema. No podía. Eso era inaudito. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?

No es que en el fondo creyera algo sobre prácticas esotéricas. No. ¿Pero que se creen?

Volviendo al tema. Esa condenada esfera que le había confiscado por así decirlo a su hijo lo tenía buscándole no las cinco, si ocho patas y dos cuernos al maldito gato.

Ya había probado con desarmadores, martillos, lasers de iones negativos, intento hacerle un escaneo para ver de qué metal era o que tenía en su interior. El metal era totalmente desconocido no era ni siquiera una aleación hecha con otros metales al menos no ninguno conocido, intento fundirla y no funciono. ¡COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE UN MILLON DE GRADOS NO LA CALENTARA NI SIQUIERA! (Comercial: El Metal Irken es el mejor en este lado del Multiverso ¡Puede atravesar soles y hoyos negros señores! ¡Llévelo, llévelo ahora! ¡O MUERAN ESPECIES INFERIORES! El Imperio Irken se reserva todos los derechos.)

No podía desarmarlo.

No podía fundirlo.

No podía abrirlo pues la doble esfera concéntrica, era hermética y necesitaba quizás un código de activación por voz o por un impulso eléctrico.

Cuando estaba a punto de desistir y devolver esa cosa a su lugar (y de paso interrogar a su hijo en el proceso) uno de los teletransportadores de su oficina se acciono y dejo salir a un mareado Dib que apenas entraba acomodándose las botas militares, si iba a recuperar la esfera no iría en pijama y menos con la que había escogido (un conjunto de playera y pantalones con OVNIS estampados)

— ¿Dib? Estas no son horas de entrar sin permiso.

—Papá lo siento pero deje algo en mi Locker y- — Dib perdió las cavilaciones cuando noto que su padre tenía la intensión de mandar algo al demonio con un soplete de anti-materia (si con eso no le habría un hueco nada lo haría) y se sorprendió mas cuando noto que era la esfera que le había robado a Zim en la última paliza que se habían dado— ¿Qué estas haciendo? — su voz sonaba preocupada. Muy preocupada.

—Este invento tuyo es muy interesante hijo, me gustaría saber de qué aleación está hecha y sobre todo para _que_ sirve— en ese momento la frustración de Membrana era palpable.

…

—Jejeje.

— ¿De qué se ríe Amo? — pregunto GIR inocentemente mientras tomaba una malteada de carne con la capucha de su disfraz abajo, estaba encadenado a un generador de alta potencia, Zim se harto y decidió que lo dejaría allí para que se derritiera, bueno si es que Mini-Moose no llegaba antes de hacer las compras y lo desataba.

—Veras GIR— dijo con su tono usual de superioridad más grande que el monte Everest— La esfera de electricidad omega Meeckrob, es utilizada por los invasores para duplicar la potencia de los PAK'S y dividir nuestra personalidad para intercambiar mentes con los líderes de los planetas a invadir, sin necesidad de abandonar nuestros cuerpos respectivos. Es como descargar nuestra personalidad en los Voot Crusier. ¡Pero el Dib-basura-larva-apestosa me la quito! Bien, estoy procediendo a activarla quizás una descarga de un trillón de voltios lo quite de mi camino de una buena vez…

GIR asentía pero en realidad no entendió nada de lo que su amito dijo.

…

— ¡Devuélvemela!

Membrana sostenía en alto la esfera, parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose por un juguete.

—Dime que es.

— ¡Papá ya te lo dije se lo quite a Zim! ¡El alíen del que siempre te hablo puede ser muy peligrosa esa cosa!

—No creeré ni por un momento esas tonterías paranormales, es obvio que ese chico extranjero te traumo de alguna manera pero no es para que le eches la culpa de todo. Además esta pieza me intriga…— le puso una mano en la cara a su hijo y observo detalladamente la lucecita roja que no se apaga con nada, estaba reconsiderando lo de la brujería.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Dib se harto y comenzaron a forcejar por ella cuando se salió volando al otro lado del cuarto. Ambos se vieron, luego a la esfera, luego a ellos y luego echaron a correr como desquiciados.

Lo que no sabían es que una garra de tres dedos había presionado un botón morado justo en el momento en que ambos levantaron la esfera, un pulso de electricidad les recorrió el sistema nervioso y ante el contacto la esfera pareció adquirir vida propia e inicio una secuencia de auto destrucción, era el protocolo de seguridad cuando caía en manos de alguien _No Irken_ más específicamente si su invasor destinado no fue el blanco de su función.

Dos figuras se retorcían en una nube de humo extremadamente gruesa.

— ¡COFF! ¡Pero qu-COOFF! ¡Pero qué paso! — el Profesor Membrana se sentía desorientado, por alguna razón no veía las usuales pantallas internas de rayos X que tenían por dentro sus googles, estas quizás se habían apagado con la explosión y ahora veía todo con su típica cubierta para su miopía. ¿No? Esperen ¿Su voz sonaba menos gruesa o era su imaginación?

—No coff lo sé papá, creo que Zi- — Dib se callo la boca en el acto… ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡¿Por qué rayos veía tantos colores, dígitos y todo lo que estaba detrás de las paredes?! ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan gruesa y se sentía unos centímetros más alto? Ok. Intento respirar, pero mientras lo hacía noto que había algo cubriendo su rostro.

Para cuando padre e hijo salieron de la espesa capa de humo que ya se estaba disipando por la ventilación, se vieron mutuamente con la intensión de gritarse por lo que paso antes.

Pero ambos se quedaron mudos y casi les da un ataque.

— **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

Ese grito compartido arraso por toda la central, muchos se asustaron, amebas salieron corriendo de los microscopios. Etc, volviendo con los Membrana.

— **¡DAVID MEMBRANA EXGIJO UNA MALDITA EXPLICACION!**

OK toda persona en este mundo sabe que cuando tu padre o madre usa tu nombre completo y anexa _una explicación_. Estas jodido. Aunque fuera su padre aparentemente…en su cuerpo.

Dib se atrevió a verse de cuerpo completo estaba usando uniforme de científico, el cuello alto y googles y frente a él estaba EL mismo. Mirándolo con una furia casi asesina y pose de un padre neurótico con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y bien?

—E-estamos en el c- — su padre en su cuerpo lo callo abruptamente.

—Eso ya lo sé Dib. Pregunto el ¿Cómo RAYOS ES QUE ESTO PASO Y COMO TIENES ACCESO A ESTA TECNOLOGIA?

Dib estaba pasando por una crisis, si no fuera el cabello de su padre en vez del suyo ya se lo estaría arrancado.

—ESA esfera era de Zim el ALIEN que ha estado atentando contra la tierra durante casi ocho años ¡Y por eso era que quería hacerle unos análisis! Pero creo que lo que puede hacer es obvio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ese chico extranjero la creo?

—No, creo que la encargo del planeta CompraVenta— Dib al menos agradecía que no le hubieran mandado otro MegaArruinador.

El Profesor pareció tener un efecto retardado ante esa declaración.

—Apenas averigüemos como volver a nuestros cuerpos te largas a terapia. Lo del manicomio quizás te volvió más loco de lo que estabas.

— ¡No estoy loco te digo que fue obra de ZIM! — Dib se manoteo su frente, bueno la de su padre en modo de resignación— ¿Aun después de la epidemia de Ufo y de que te mostré esos parásitos sigues dudando de Zim?

—Una cosa es que descubras parásitos que pudieron mutar de cualquier planta nuclear que no esté administrada por MI y otra es que me convenzas de que eran creaturas de otro planeta.

Su padre era más terco que una cabra y el había heredado eso también, en todos esos años no se había rendido ni pensaba hacerlo, no ahora que tenía una prueba más concisa. De repente Dib sonrió por debajo del cuello alto.

— ¿Y de que va eso de _acceso a este tipo de tecnología?_ ¿Qué mi gran padre que se cree más que Aristóteles no había incursionado en el cambio de cuerpos?

Golpe bajo.

—Niño malcriado— le escupió aun manteniendo la pose digna— Cambiar de cuerpos es algo que ya he intentado pero fracasa miserablemente, a menos que quieras terminar con la materia gris achicharrada como una tostada, ese invento tan inútil como el visor dimensional que irresponsablemente usaste hace unos años esta descontinuado.

—Pues si la tecnología de la tierra no puede con la Irken, tendremos que combatir fuego con fuego— Dib medito poniéndose una mano en el mentón— La única forma es hacer que Zim repare el daño que ocasiono.

—Déjate de tonterías la única forma de revertir este daño que provocaste por no quererme decir para que era ese invento, es solucionándolo de manera CIENTIFICA si esa cosa era tecnología la misma nos hará volver a la normalidad— y fue cuando Membrana en el cuerpo de Dib palideció— ¡Ay NO! ¡TENGO SETENTA JUNTAS MAÑANA Y QUINIENTOS PISOS LLENOS DE INTERNOS QUE ESPERAN MIS INSTRUCCIONES! ¡Y ESO SOLO DENTRO DE LA TORRE-CENTRO! ¿QUE PASARA CON EL RESTO DEL ESTADO? — De repente se quedo callado y volvió a explotar con un tick en el ojo— ¡LA SUPER TOSTADA POP-TARTS NUEVE MIL! ¡OH NO, NO PUEDO DESCUIDARLA! ¡AAAAH!— mientras su padre tenía una crisis existencial sobre su amado trabajo y como haría para mantener al mundo al día Dib pensaba en una contra medida.

Membrana se sostenía el puente de la nariz exasperado.

—Nadie más que yo sabe ingresar a la base de Zim, pero tú no puedes dejar tu trabajo no queremos otra depresión internacional como la de hace un año por que te dio gripe y faltaste a una hora de reunión— dijo angustiado y algo resuelto al hablar y Membrana alzo una ceja, sus hijos estaban enterados de todo lo que le pasaba al parecer. El se aseguro de que ningún medio publicara esa estúpida gripe, se molesto tanto que al día siguiente invento la cura para el resfriado común solo para sacudirse la rabia— Yo me hare cargo de Industrias Membrana y los laboratorios de la C.I.E.N.C.I.A.R.E.A.L, tu tendrás que vértelas con Zim— dicho esta sentencia que ni el mismo se creyó su padre lo vio como si le hubiera salido un tentáculo por la nariz.

—Mi pobre y loco hijo— negó como siempre poniendo las manos tras la espalda— ¿Sabes a lo que te estás ateniendo con ese plan absurdo? — aunque no lo quisiera admitir no había forma de encargarse de todo si su hijo no fingía ser el. Sus ojos bueno; los ojos de su hijo se iluminaron cuando escucho por voluntad propia de su primogénito que ''Se haría cargo'' oh, solo en sus sueños escuchaba esa frase.

Ojala fuera en otro contexto.

—De hecho papá. Si, si lo sé— le miro autosuficientemente— Y sé que me tendré que inyectar cafeína con una intravenosa, pero temo mas por ti, no tienes entrenamiento para lidiar con un invasor.

—Y dale con lo del invasor.

— ¡Esto es serio! — Dijo molesto de que lo subestimara— Zim da batalla como el soldado que es, además tendrás que idear la manera de entrar a la base y jaquear la computadora, pero ¡ARG! — Ahora el de la crisis de frustración era Dib— ¡CIERTO! ¡NO SABES HABLAR NI ESCRIBIR EN IRKEN! ¡Los códigos solo serán destruidos si es que la computadora no intenta matarte! Hmmm— se masajeo entre los ojos hastiado— C-con GIR no habrá problema, probablemente te deje pasar. Pero tendrás que evitar todos y cada uno de sus locos ofrecimientos y por Júpiter no aceptes bailar con él. Duraras días atrapado en la base.

Membrana hace un rato que había dejado de seguirle el hilo de la conversación, decidiendo que ya era muy tarde para discutir tonterías, tenían que encontrar la manera fidedigna de salir de ese embrollo.

— ¡Dib! Hijo deja de balbucear, tienes una reunión en doce minutos con el embajador de Holanda— Dib en el cuerpo de Membrana se callo de golpe tragando saliva duramente, su padre comenzó a anotar unas cuantas cosas en una hoja y se la paso rápidamente— Solo di esto, es como debes reaccionar y si se atreve a sugerir que quiere bajar del precio acordado sal de allí dignamente y dile que es todo. ¿Entendiste?

Dib asintió mientras leía de soslayo lo que su padre le dio, respuestas cortantes dignas de un diplomático. Esto se ponía color de hormiga.

—Eh, papá. Acabamos de cambiar de cuerpos ¿Por qué no estás más nervioso que yo?

— ¿En serio Dib? — le miro autosuficiente y ni el mismo Dib sabía que podía poner una sonrisa tan carismática y egocéntrica, pero a la vez suave a la vista— Eres mi hijo he visto de todo contigo y en mis laboratorios pasan cosas peores, digamos que se manejar las sorpresas, soy un científico— Bien era cierto no podía discutir con aquello.

—Ya que yo fingiré ser tú, tú tendrás que ser yo por un día— lo lamentaba por el pobre diablo— Tendrás que hacer esto— le dijo mientras imitaba su acción de pasarle un instructivo, aunque se sentía raro decirle a alguien ''como ser Dib''—Bien nos vemos aquí al final del día. O cuando tengas tiempo digo cuando yo tenga tiempo ¡digo! Cuando acabe con tu tiempo ¡Ah tu entiendes papá!

Era sumamente raro ver al Profesor Membrana actuar como un joven incomprendido cuando dejo de serlo hace tanto tiempo, su padre solo se quedo en el laboratorio murmurando un: ''Mi pobre y loco hijo'', una pantalla flotante los había interrumpido y ambos habían contestado, Dib se le adelanto y se marcho del lugar.

Membrana sintió muy raro el hecho de tener tiempo libre, así que simplemente se lo tomaría sin resoplar mucho teatro. Tomo el teletransportador hasta su casa y se sorprendió cuando lo recibieron los primeros rayos del sol, su hijo tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir, pero ambos eran expertos en desvelarse semanas enteras. Giro el pomo de la puerta y encontró a su hija bajando las escaleras en dirección en la cocina ya vestida para irse a la preparatoria. Muy al contrario de Dib ella no tenia deseos de pasar por tantas carreras por una simple apuesta.

— ¡Muy buenos días querida! — dijo radiantemente mientras entrelazaba ambas manos tras la espalda, Gaz vio a su _hermano_ como si esta vez ahora si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

— ¿Dib? ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? — dijo abriendo un ojo y levantando una ceja intrigada. Membrana recapacito, era cierto no era él, el estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de su hijo. Se vio entre la espada y la pared— ¿Vienes de otra tonta pelea con Zim? No pensé que comenzaran tan temprano— dicho esto se le acerco a su supuesto hermano y le conecto un golpe sumamente preciso y estratégico al hígado, Membrana se doblo del dolor en el marco de la puerta— Te he dicho MIL veces que la ultima soda de dieta es MIA te advertí que pagarías pero te fuiste corriendo al transportador como imbécil, que no se te ocurra llegar hoy temprano o llenare de pesadillas tu semanita de esparcimiento _Dib._

Remarcando con odio puro y corrosivo la última palabra salió sola de la casa dando un portazo y su padre estaba más que atónito ¿Se podía saber que había sido todo eso? ¿Tanta violencia por una soda? Sus hijos no tenían la mejor relación por lo visto. Nunca se espero tanta…aura maligna de su pequeña princesa.

Apenas recuperara su cuerpo tendría una severa charla con los dos (eso no te lo crees ni tu Membrana)

Cuando volvió a resurtir sus pulmones del aire que su hija le había quitado con ese gancho al hígado, se incorporo mejor recordando que no había comido nada desde hace un par de días. Se hizo unas tostadas (que era imposible no tener en casa del Profesor) un taza de humeante café que normalmente habría volado hasta el ya preparado por alguna maquina al percibirlo dentro de la casa, pero en el cuerpo de Dib no iba a surtir el mismo efecto. Luego se aventuro a la habitación de su primogénito, tenía que sacar a la luz algunos asuntos, justo cuando paso de largo la habitación de Gaz sintió varias presencias moviéndose dentro y…allí estaba otra vez esa aura del mal.

Decidió echar una mirada dentro, quizás era su imaginación.

…

Dib no podía creer todo lo que se estaba hablando en esa sala de juntas, y pensaba que Holanda era un país pacífico. Se limito a asentir, tenía conocimiento de las armas a las que querían tener acceso, una de sus tantas labores en la central había sido participar en el diseño de algunas. Mientras permanecía con ambas manos sosteniendo su mentón por sobre el cuello de la bata pensando en imitar lo mejor que pudiese la expresión estoica de su progenitor.

— ¿Y bien Membrana? ¿Está de acuerdo con la fecha pautada?

Dib ojeo la nota que permanecía anexada en su asiento de reojo, menos mal que con esos googles nadie tenía acceso a su mirada.

''_Pregúntale a la mujer rubia a tu izquierda todo lo referido a itinerarios, sean tuyos o de la empresa''_

Solamente giro la cabeza haciéndole un ademan de pregunta a la secretaria de su padre, la mujer rubia intercedió y apelo al lado indulgente del embajador, para esas fechas tenían un proyecto en gestación.

—Mm, bien. Pero quiero que sepa que necesitamos sellar esto.

''_Finge que te interesa lo que dice, tienes todo bajo control, no titubees''_

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted— dijo Dib con la voz de su padre, vaya hasta ahora lo imitaba bien.

—Sobre el precio que habíamos convenid- —Dib se levanto como si la campana del primer Raund le hubiera salvado el trasero.

—Es todo.

Dijo sin más y todo su sequito se fue detrás de el. Dejando al embajador indignado y gritándole atolondradamente que lo esperara y fuera comprensivo.

Dib no sabía en qué cosas participaba su padre. Pero era divertido tener tanto poder por una vez.

…

Membrana salió disparado como loco por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su primogénito, traía una cara de trauma que podía ganarle a cualquier victima de Jigsaw, la ropa o bueno la ropa de su hijo estaba toda rasgada y sostenía la puerta detrás suyo como si su vida dependiera de ello y no estaba lejos de ser eso verdad.

Nota mental; Nunca entres al cuarto de Gaz.

No sabía cuando había aprendido su hija robótica de avanzada pero siendo hija de quien es no le sorprendía (inserte sonrisa boba por un segundo) pero eso no retiraba el hecho de que unos peluches poseídos habían intentado castrar a Dib, es decir a Membrana en el cuerpo de Dib.

Si su hijo tenía que enfrentar cosas así seguido dudaba que fuera a ser abuelo un día por parte de su único hijo varón.

Se estabilizo e intento borrar las horribles imágenes de los primos de Chueky atacándolo. Mirando un poco a su alrededor se encontró con una habitación muy al estilo gótico, en azul eléctrico y negro. Había cientos de computadoras por doquier, todas estaban en pleno procesamiento de algo en particular. La principal, por lo que veía. Estaba traduciendo al español unos símbolos extrañísimos. Ni él con todos sus años de lingüista podía decir claramente de que cultura eran.

Quiso acercarse para grabar unas cuantas copias de todo el disco duro maestro que tenía su hijo pero se detuvo en el acto.

—Ghg…Oh, no había notado esto: Dib preguntara como _le hice_ estas heridas…— si bien no solo tenía la ropa rasgada si no que alguno que otro oso de peluche asesino le lanzo discos giratorios que amenazaron con cortarle el tórax. Tenía un par de rasguños, lo que él no sabía que era que esas aparentes heridas de navajas no eran nada fuera de lo ordinario— Sera mejor que desinfecte estas heridas.

Dicho esto se encamino al baño del pasillo, cuando se retiro la gabardina negra y la camisa azul casi se le disloca la mandíbula al ver lo que tenia frente al espejo del baño.

—P-p-pero ¿Qué? — no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente era incosebible lo que…veía...

Todo el cuerpo de su hijo parecía un maldito almacén de cicatrices. Había quemaduras, puntadas y lo que parecían ser heridas de _garras_ de tres dedos en los hombros. Observaba sin disimulo una cicatriz pectoral típica de las intervenciones a corazón abierto, de esta si tenía conocimiento pero solo por una referencia, no pensó que fuese tan grotesca. Fuera de eso las demás lucían muy viejas, la carne cicatrizada ya casi tomaba más de la tonalidad natural de la piel.

Ahora que apoyaba mejor la pierna izquierda, notaba cierto chirrido de la rotula, casi imperceptible junto con un mal apoyo en esta, ¿Una pierna rota?

Entonces se quedo en blanco, su instinto paternal le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndole abrir los ojos. Los cuales empezaron a nublarse un poco.

¿Cómo nunca se entero de cómo su hijo se hirió o lo hirieron de esa forma? Bueno el hecho de ver a sus hijos solo una vez máximo dos al año si que tenía mucho que ver.

Siempre creyó que Dib usaba gabardinas todo el tiempo por estilo personal y aunque fuera medio cierto quizás se avergonzara de mostrar las heridas que surcaban sus brazos, todo el cuerpo estaba torneado y aparentemente entrenado, cielos hasta las muñecas lucían quemaduras graves aunque viejas, parecían hechas con grilletes o algo muy parecido.

Bien se decidió, (luego de curar las nuevas heridas que tenía el cuerpo de su hijo) si tendrían esa charla y no importaba si tenía que apartar un día entero extra y parar al mercado internacional. Lo haría.

Regreso al cuarto de Dib y comenzó a interrogar a la computadora, esta tenia inteligencia Irken perfectamente adaptada a la humana, era una versión hibrida formada a partir de todo el contenido de la antigua nave de Tak, ahora transporte personal de Dib.

La computadora se extraño de que su amo estuviera tan demandante y preguntándole para que servían los códigos que el mismo diseño.

/-**Eh, Dib señor. Las nuevas cámaras en la base de Zim están activas-/**

— ¿Cámaras? — Membrana parpadeo un par de veces, empezaba a dudar de los hobbies de Dib, ¿Por qué no podía armar títeres como él? — Proyecta la imagen computadora.

…

Dib estaba sofocado con tanto alboroto a su alrededor.

— ¡Profesor! ¿Cómo responde a los rumores acerca de los proyectos ilegales de Industrias Membrana?

—Industrias Membrana es una mega corporación fidedigna y apegada a nuestra constitución.

— ¡Profesor! ¿Puede comentarnos algo acerca de la nueva Pop-tart nueve mil?

—Negativo. Se lanzara al mercado una vez este consumado el proyecto.

Cielos esos reporteros estaban siendo más molestos que Zim y era decir mucho, por Dios es que ya llevaban tres horas con preguntas absurdas y muchas de ellas eran amarillistas.

— ¡Profesor! ¿Cómo encuentra el hecho de que Giorgio Tsoukalos afirme que su nueva teoría evolucionista emitida en Ciencia con el Profesor Membrana es un fraude para los de su rama de investigación?

—Es completamente. Espera ¡¿QUE?! — alzo un poco más la voz de lo que debería haberlo hecho, conocía bien la teoría de su padre con respecto a la creación de la vida en la tierra, y aunque no le desagradaba del todo NADIE le objetaba nada a un Membrana, aunque fuera un hijo incomprendido su admiración por su padre era tan perenne como los dulces en la Inmensa— ¿Tsoukalos dice? ¿Eh?— pregunto a la reportera que se vio intimidada con su aura y tono de voz— ¿Qué rayos puede opinar un pseudo-ufologo como el acerca del campo de mi pa-perdon de MI campo de trabajo? Es decir ¿Acaso oye lo que dice en sus mil programas en History Chanel? ¡En que se basa para decir y clamar todo sobre aliens! en primer lugar la tierra se considera demasiado primitiva como para volverla un criadero nivel cero como el afirma para razas superiores ¡Otros planetas son muy estúpidos hasta el punto de extinguirse para complacer un capricho como los Marcianos y los Merquianos! Y déjenme decirle que las condiciones para que un alíen pueda adaptarse a la tierra son muy…

Y así Dib siguió dando sus opiniones a vox populi, lo cual dejo boquiabiertos a todos sus seguidores y a los reporteros con un nuevo título para la primera plana: Joseph Membrana incursiona en la Ufología.

Cuando la rueda de prensa termino y Dib recapacito en toda la verborrea que habia soltado, supo que su padre lo mataria cuando se enterara.

Justo en ese instante una pantalla levitante apareció frente a el y en ella se reflejaba su padre atrapado temporalmente en su cuerpo. Dib se tenso esperaba que no haya visto la rueda de prensa aunque lo dudaba todas las maquinas que pudieran emitir alguna imagen la transmitieron, si los Mas Altos no la vieron era por que estaban en otra galaxia.

—_Papá_ ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? — pregunto Membrana con la sonrisa extremadamente forzada.

La secretaria del Profesor iba a interferir para decirle al hijo de su jefe como de costumbre que no había tiempo.

—Está bien Margaret, Papá tiene tres minutos libres antes de la próxima reunión— exclamo Membrana antes de que la mujer subía hablara. En primer lugar no sabía como el muchacho sabia su nombre o como sabia el tiempo exacto que tenía su jefe libre.

—¡Cierto! Eh Margaret, querida déjennos conversar un rato.

—Eh si, si señor— dicho esto hizo un ademan con la cabeza y el resto del sequito de Membrana se fue tras ella.

—Papá…sé lo que dirás, me deje llevar por la emoción y- — Dib se vio interrumpido por algo que nunca espero que pasara. Su padre perdió el control del volumen de su voz por algo que no fuera su _Ciencia Real._

— ¡**ALIEN!** ¡ES UN MALDITO ALIEN! ¡HAY UNA BASE DE UNA ESPECIE INVASORA EN MI PLANETA! **¡MI PLANETA!** ¡UN SER DE _OTRO_ MUNDO, DE UN SISTEMA SOLAR QUE _**NO ES **_EL MIO EXISTE Y VIVE EN LOS SUBURBIOS DE LA CIUDAD! — El Profesor parecía querer vomitar sangre para calmarse— ¡TIENE LA PIEL VERDE, OJOS, **OJOS ROJOS** DE ESTRUCTURA INSECTIL Y ANTENAS! ¡ES REAL POR LAS BARBAS DE GALILEO! ¡REAL, REAL, REAAAAAAAAL!

Y mientras Membrana enfatizaba lo obvio. Lo INCREIBLEMENTE obvio. Dib apenas podía contener la carcajada histérica y la emoción.

— ¿Aja?

— ¿Cómo que _aja? _Dib— su padre lo miro sin comprenderlo, que novedad.

— ¿Cómo se le dice a una persona cuando estaba en lo cierto? — le dijo en un descarado tonito de te lo dije.

—No es momento Dib. Ya haber dime, que…— trago grueso y se corrigió— Tienes que movilizar a todas las fuerzas armadas.

—Me dirán que deje de fastidiar, ¿No crees que ya e fingido ser tu o algún otro personaje con poder para que lo hagan?

—Entonces la CIA.

—Te dirán que el expediente está cerrado Zim los convenció de que era humano vendiéndoles donas Irken, son adictos a ellas. Si le hacemos algo nos encerraran.

— ¿FBI? — chillo nada convencido y no queriendo escuchar lo que venía.

—Lo mismo, pero pusieron mi rostro junto al de Bin Laden el año que se los mencione.

— ¡LA ONU! ¡Debe haber alguien cuerdo!

—Vetado de la cumbre...

—A si es cierto, esa vez me invitaron. ¡La NASA! ¡Esos torpes siempre están divagando!

— ¿Es un chiste?

El profesor trago muuuy grueso, su hijo le había dicho que la única forma de afrontar eso era fuego contra fuego.

—Papá, me temo que tendrás que ir con Zim.

Viéndose indefenso y sin posibilidades enfrento esa locura de realidad— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para, para entrar a su base?

—Siempre logro entrar o por suerte o por un plan táctico que me toma al menos tres meses diseñar, Zim es muy cauteloso tiene sensores y esos malditos Gnomos de jardín y el hecho de que es Noche de Brujas hará que triplique la seguridad.

— ¿Cómo es que pensabas librar a la tierra de ese peligro sin apoyo alguno? — entonces reparo en algo, algo realmente aterrador, según toda la información que había desglosado de las computadoras de su hijo habia mas de dos mil millones de Irkens por cada ser humano, su armada era una de las más temidas del universo y no solo eso sino que era alérgicos a muchos de los componentes esenciales de la tierra. Si él fuera un invasor y quisiera conquistar un planeta y aterrizara en uno potencialmente letal para mi raza y que alguna otra especie pudiese usar en mi contra ya lo habría hecho explotar o hubiera dado aviso para que lo destruyeran— ¿Has evitado tu solo que un invasor alienígena conquiste el planeta por ocho años?

Su voz sonaba dolida y ciertamente arrepentida. Había mil posibilidades que le gritaban que Dib debía estar muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero allí estaba ¿No?

—Pues sí.

Era simplemente impresionante ¡Impresionante todo lo que su hijo había descubierto y había hecho! Cada bitácora la había escuchado y repetido tres veces para estar seguro. Vio los videos (no creía que Gaz supiera todo y no haya apoyado a su hermano en si quiera abrirle los ojos) también el hecho de hubiese estado reteniendo a ese Zim por tanto tiempo. Según el último informe de conquistas Irken, el primer planeta en caer bajo el imperio hace casi ocho años fue un tal planeta Blorch: Hogar de la gente Rata Asesina…conquistado por un tal invasor Skoodge en menos de dos semanas.

Dos semanas y ya habían purgado un planeta, allí llevaban casi una década de paz por el esfuerzo de un niño.

Bien la charla ya estaba reemplazando todo su itinerario para los próximos años.

—Papá, luego hablamos de lo que hice o no hice— Dib podía ver en sus propios ojos tristeza e impotencia— Tienes que ir con Zim y yo ver que no allá lesionado tu imagen pública con la rueda de prensa háblame por el intercomunicador que tienes en la muñeca derecha. El código para enviarlo a una pantalla en nueve, once, quince, ochenta, uno.

Membrana le sonrió en respuesta y luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

— ¿Cómo que lesionar mi imagen pu- — no pudo decir más pues la transmisión se corto. Dib rogaba al cielo que todo saliera bien.

…

Era increíble, primero llegaba a su casa y era atacado por su hija y los inventos de esta, descubría una nueva civilización, y ahora descubría que no podía salir a la calle sin que la gente le viera como un bicho raro. ¿Qué no sabían quién era él? Bueno estar en el cuerpo de Dib no hacía mucha diferencia sabía que Gazlene a veces tenía problemas con la prensa igual que Dib pero a ella la miraban con respeto, al parecer a su hijo lo miraban como un loco.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Y luego a él, ya que él había iniciado la moda de llamarlo loco.

Bien no mandaría a Dib a terapia, el mismo se internaría en un psiquiátrico de alguna manera, ya inventaría una.

Cuando llego a la casa de Zim esta parecía zona de guerra, toda la casa estaba atrincherada y había alarmas y costales de harina, una pareja de Robots mal hechos estaban haciendo guardia frente a la entrada con cascos y armas extrañas con el logotipo Irken. Los gnomos del jardín también estaban armados hasta los gorros y por increíble que parezca a la gente le atraía mas esa visión. A lo mejor creían que la casa estaba decorada para la época.

— ¡HOOOLA MARY! ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! — chillo y grito a la vez una voz robótica, el pequeño GIR con su disfraz de perro llegaba con una bolsa que debía pesar literalmente una tonelada llena de dulces.

—Oh por Dios, ¡UN PERRO PARLANTE! — Membrana casi se cayó de espaldas, luego de ese susto GIR se saco la capucha revelando felizmente su rostro lleno de porquerías secas, se había comido la mitad de los dulces en el camino— Ah…— pareció más aliviado de ver algo más familiar— Un robot, que alivio pensé que eras un perro parlante…¿Eres GIR no?

—SIIIIIIIII, Mary luces distinto ¿ENCONTRASTE AL SEÑOR SIMIO? — grito de la nada y saco una bolsa de tacos del ''Taco Hell'' y comenzó a comerlos de manera asquerosa— ¡EL AMO ESTA FURIOSO POR EL SEÑOR SIMIO!

—¿T-te refieres a Dim? Digo Zim, ese es su nombre ¿No? ¿El del invasor?

GIR solo asintió.

Recordando que su hijo menciono que quizás el robot le dejaría pasar si se lo pedía decidió intentar eso aunque no le veía la lógica.

— ¿P-puedo pasar?

GIR puso su modo de defensa activo. Y con voz firme y grusa de batalla exclamo:

—ESTA PROHIBIDO EL PASO CIVIL— luego se comio otro taco y abrió el saco de dulces ya normal— ¡ESTA BIEN MARY PERO QUE MINI-MOOSE NO SE ENTERE!

—Es nuestro secreto— articulo sonriendo.

—¡WIIIII! ¡UN SECRETO CON MARY! — Membrana ignoraba por que llamaba a su hijo Mary, pero no le dio mucha importancia, dejando su dignidad de lado entro a la bolsa de esa forma no sería detectado por los gnomos. GIR paso muy campante entre toda la seguridad y entro a la casa dando de portazos—¡VILMAAAAAAAA YA LLEGUE!

— ¡GIR! ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA NO VEZ QUE LOS ZOMBIS DEL DULCE PUEDEN LLEGAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO!

— ¡Zombis siiiiiii!

— ¡No GIR Zombis NOOO! Ahora ¡Deja esos dulces en el puerto de mando!

Membrana solo escuchaba gritos y cosas referentes a: Perdición, ruina, ruina, perdición, la inminente perdición de la ruina, la dolorosa muerte de alguien, un jarrón rompiéndose, un gato aullando, unos raros *Squeck*, luego el sonido de una plataforma abriéndose y sentía como la presión bajaba como en un ascensor, se hubiera asustado de no ser por como aun podía oir gritos neuróticos acerca de cómo iban a sobrevivir a la horrible noche de los horribles humanos apestosos y sobre como todos caerían y planes de muertes muy descriptivas…

Ya comenzaba a recordarle a esa profesora que tuvo en la primaria, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba la vieja momia seca? Ah, sí, Bitters, la Srta. Bitters, debía estar bien muerta.

Cuando por fin GIR olvido descaradamente la bolsa Membrana salió todo adolorido ya que el robot no había tenido tacto alguno con el. Cuando espabilo todos sus sentidos se quedo totalmente impresionado. Era un mundo totalmente ajeno al suyo literalmente, se pregunto a que profundidad podían estar pues duraron mucho bajando y el tuvo que soportar una horrible sesión de la rola del doom doom con GIR como intérprete.

—Bien procederé a localizar ese extraño aparato…

/-**¿Quién está allí?-/**

Membrana se sobresalto con la potente voz de la computadora de Zim.

/-**Ah es usted, sabe que no puede entrar aquí el amo Zim encolerizara e intentara desollarlo como ayer**-/

¿DESOLLARLO?

**/-¿Para qué vino señor Dib?-/**

—Pues, pues yo este, vine a averiguar que era esa esfera plateada. La que ''robe'' o como quiera qque me haya apropiado de ella.

**/-¿Se refiere a la esfera de energía omega Meckroob?, el amo Zim casi desgasta mi teclado principal activando a distancia la esfera. Deberia dar ya la alerta pero como hoy estoy de humor para la venganza no lo hare, pero no puede llevarse nada de mi memoria**-/

—Está bien…— vaya que computadora tan leal, que se intuya el sarcasmo— ¿Para qué sirve y como se revierte?

/-**Es un dispositivo imperial de primera mano, hecho por los pocos esclavos del planeta Meckroob que posee el imperio Irken bajo su control. Las celdas esféricas de energía omega son de uso exclusivo de los invasores, sigo sin saber cómo mi amo logro obtener una. Su función primaria es duplicar el perfil de identidad de la unidad PAK del invasor y poder intercambiar ondas cerebrales con los líderes de los planetas próximos a caer**-/

Eso era lo más peligroso que hubiese escuchado nunca.

— ¿Cómo se revierte?

/-**El invasor así debe desearlo desde su cuerpo funcional, el que está separado de la conciencia inferior, si la esfera es tocada por ADN no Irken se autodestruirá ocasionando que sea irreversible el daño a menos que se consiga otra esfera de polo opuesto**-/

Ahora si estaban en un enorme predicamento, al parecer el invasor, el tal Zim había mandado a volar su plan de intercambio con alguien poderoso en el planeta, y obviamente no tenia los medios para volverlos a la normalidad.

—Última pregunta: ¿Dónde se puede conseguir otra?

**/-Eso es imposible, quizás el amo Zim la consiguió en el mercado negro pues con la suma de efectivo que gasto no me dice otra cosa. La única forma es comprando el polo opuesto o ir a una dimensión alterna donde la esfera todavía exista esta sería su polo opuesto, pero esos solo es un caso hipotético-**/— la computadora callo unos segundos**—/¿Usted no es el Dib-humano verdad?**/

Membrana se quedo sin habla por un momento pero luego recapacito un poco.

—No, soy su padre. Creo que tomamos la esfera al mismo tiempo. ¿Lo dedujiste por tanta pregunta que ya debería saber?

/-**No, fue más el hecho de que no ha proferido ninguna exclamación referente a un planeta o a maldecido a mi amo con algún insulto denigrante con respecto a su altura. Creo que ''enano siniestro'' fue el que uso para descolocarlo y robarle la esfera-/**

Membrana sudo una gota estilo anime.

Era mejor que saliera, aunque la charla con la computadora de un alienígena fuera tan amena ahora solo tenía noticias peores.

…

Luego de escapar exitosamente de la base de Zim, no sin que este lo notara cuando estuvo fuera del perímetro y comenzara a insultarlo y hablar en tercera persona Membrana se vio obligado a correr por su vida, esas botas de su hijo si que eran practicas y ahora entendía el esplendido estado físico de Dib. Los laser de la base le dieron alcance hasta nueve cuadras más adelante.

Ya en su propio hogar su hijo yacía sentado en el sofá manteniendo un mantra sobre lo insufribles que eran los camarógrafos y como rayos se suponía que el debía saber cuando los unicornios morados serian descubiertos por sus paleontólogos. ¡Ese programa de Ciencia con el Profesor Membrana fue lo peor! Esos niños haciendo preguntas indecorosas y tanta gente lo mareo.

—Dib.

— ¡PAPÁ! — se levanto del sofá y camino hacia él para darle un abrazo si que estaba preocupado por el— Zim no te descubrió, gracias al cielo ¿Entraste, te atacaron como fue todo?

Membrana procedió a contarle todo lo que sabia y al contrario de él, a su hijo si se le prendió el foco.

—Dimensión alterna ¿Eh? Creo que ya sé donde puede ser.

— ¿De qué hablas? — levanto una ceja intrigado.

— ¿Aun no te deshaces del visor dimensional verdad?

…

—Esto es una ridiculez. ¡Lo más ridículo que he oído!

—Recuerdo que no quisiste oírme y me mandaste al manicomio por esto mismo pero ahora si conviene escuchar al loco de tu hijo ¿Verdad?

Ambos caminaban por la Central, luego de que se hubieran cambiado para la ocasión, Dib sugirió su mejor traje de batalla: Un traje de dos piezas de algodón negro para la camisa manga larga reforzada con fibra de vidrio elástica y una especie de cuero para el pantalón semi entallado igual negro, Membrana creía que era antibalas, botas militares y una gabardina abrochada en su totalidad negra y reluciente en rojo en los bordes con la luz, eso evitaba cualquier sensor de calor o pulso.

Membrana el recomendó a Dib y traje especializado y diseñado para su anatomía únicamente la bata de laboratorio que podía resistir la caída de un misil tenía una tela de aleación de diamante finamente elaborada e incluso cómoda, esta estaba más abierta que sus otras batas no dejaba al descubierto su rostro pero su hasta la mitad de su cuerpo muy similar a una gabardina blanca pero esta podía recrear campos de fuerza presionando las empuñaduras, los pantalones negros con ''hebillas'' actuaban junto a la camisa negra de cuello alto como escudo anti-proyectiles y radiación, las supuestas hebillas eran botones para activar cohetes.

Dib sabía que sus gustos eran hereditarios.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la sección de inventos descontinuados Membrana bajo la mirada algo impotente.

—Perdón.

— ¿Eh?

—Perdóname hijo por no haberte creído jamás, quizás no tuve romperme los huesos por fortuna pero sentí tu dolor cuando mire tus cicatrices— levanto la mirada y le rogo que como colegas, no como familia le diera una oportunidad de cambiar algo.

—No te preocupes— Dib estaba que saltaba de alegría— Todo está bien. Con que me creas es suficiente. Andando es hora, y por favor no te separes.

Cinco minutos después. En un lugar que NADIE debería visitar por cuenta propia.

— ¡¿Qué FUE LO PRIMERO QUE TE ADVERTI PAPÁ?! — gritaba Dib histérico por el intercomunicador, su padre le había perdido el paso cuando reactivaron el visor dimensional alegando que tenía que verificar si ese ser idéntico a el versión fantasmal era real.

Luego de eso todo se volvió un pandemónium para Dib. Su padre mantenía una excelente condición física pero no le bastaba para huir del ejército de pesadillas que lo estaban persiguiendo. Le gritaron injurias al reconocer que era el padre del supuesto elegido que los había condenado a seguir muriendo en esa tierra de desesperación.

Activo los cohetes de sus pantalones e intento ubicar a su padre en su cuerpo entre la multitud de moustros.

—Y por eso mi estimada versión fantasmal es que es científicamente imposible que existas.

—Muy por el contrario versión mía en el cuerpo de mi pobre y cuerdo hijo, ya yo expuse mis argumentos sobre porque los seres corporales no deberían existir— ambos profesores Membrana versión pesadilla y versión ''cambie de cuerpo con mi hijo'' se hallaban discutiendo la realidad alterna y su veracidad. Mientras una Gaz patas de araña versión pesadilla gruñía y estiraba su larguísimo cabello morado sobre su figura entallada, sus padres le estaban irritando.

— ¡PAPÁ!

—Debo irme ahora pero esta conversación no morirá aquí.

—El termino correcto en este lugar es ''no vivirá'' aquí, espero poder poseer tu cuerpo real para saber si tu teoría es correcta.

—Es un trato.

Dib estaba oyendo todo sin creerlo. No era momento para eso. Tomo a su padre de la gabardina y salieron volando a un lugar más alto, cientos si no es que miles de pesadillas y esqueletos se arremolinaban alrededor de la colina donde estaban.

— ¿Qué tanto hablabas con tu versión de pesadilla? — Parpadeo— Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué estaba normal? ¿No debería ser mi versión de pesadilla en su forma?

—Eso es en parte lo que quise averiguar— asevero entrelazando las manos tras la espalda, no iba a admitir que esa situación itinerante le ponía los nervios de punta— Como aquí soy una especie de fantasma soy un descarnado y lo del cambio de cuerpos no se dio, tu versión de pesadilla está en una batalla con el Zim de pasilla, pero dijo que había dejado la esfera cerca de aquí. El punto es saber dónde.

—Creo saber donde la pondría.

Cinco minutos después.

Un par de jadeantes hombres Membrana no podían ya ni con su espíritu. Habían corrido como locos esquivado balas y lasers y uno que otro intento por arrancarles el alma pero habían llegado.

— ¿Esckuela, con K?

—Es allí donde pensaba esconderla, el último lugar donde Zim quisiera volver a pisar, además creo que mi cuarto seria una obvia opción, no tendría problemas en colarse dentro.

Membrana lo miro de forma sospechosa.

—Oye no quise que sonara… ¡Papá!

El ya había comenzado a avanzar sin él.

—Aja Dib, otro dia hablamos de eso por ahora busquemos la esfera de polo opuesto, esta debería ser: EL cubo de energía Alfa Meckroob, creo que así lo llamo mi versión de pesadilla.

Dicho esto se encaminaron dentro de las instalaciones, ninguno sabía que era el cuartel general de las pesadillas que quisieron llegar al mundo real a través de la cabeza de Dib.

La Bitters de pesadilla lucia más fea y vieja si es que eso era posible y tenía a una nueva cuerda de lambiscones detrás.

— ¡ALFIN! ¡HEMOS LOGRADO NUESTRO COMETIDO! ¡Con este cubo lograremos que El Horrible visor dimensional nos lleve a nuestra nueva era! — exclamo al saberse victoriosa.

—Eh, pero disculpe. ¿No había dicho que el mundo real era repugnante?

Bitters pesadilla lo fulmino con la mirada y procedió a escupirle insultos a la cara mientras lo mandaba la dimensión del eterno sufrimiento e incomodidad. Muchos lloraron y le despidieron. Pobre pesadilla él era inocente.

— ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir? — todos negaron excepto un joven allí conocido por ser el mejor homicida de la zona un tal Johnny P. (Pe por pesadilla) — ¡Y TU QUE MIERDA QUIERES!

—Preguntar dónde está el cubo…— dijo con un tono de voz que gritaba ''tu estupidez no conoce límites'', y se fue murmurando algo, ni sabia para que asistía a esas malditas reuniones.

— ¿Eh? — se miro la garra y el cubo efectivamente no estaba, el cubo plateado con la luz azul se habia esfumado—¡TRAICION! — se giro a ver como Dib y su padre estaban huyendo por la derecha por ese horrible lugar que no le tenía nada que envidiar al Silent Hill—¡Atrápenlos! ¡YAAAAAAAAA!

Los persiguieron por horas hasta que estos mismos se perdieron, bien ya tenían el cubo pero necesitaban ubicar al visor dimensional de esa dimensión, probablemente lo tuviera la versión pesadilla del Profesor.

El punto de encuentro estaba rodeando y sobrevolar la zona con tantos vampiros era imposible, eso hasta que llego de la nada una persona que Dib no esperaba ver allí.

—Pepe, ¿Repíteme una vez más por que acepte venir contigo este horrible lugar?

—Todd, eres tan miedoso que no te das una idea— rodo los ojos un adolescente que tenía pinta de desalineado y unos cuernos sobresaliéndole de la cabeza, usaba mucho delineador negro en los ojos rojos y endemoniados que tenia— De este lugar mi padre saca a los parasitos que carcomen mentes, aquí puedes conseguir mercancía de la buena.

—Pe-pero Pepe…—el muchacho flacucho que debía tener la misma edad que Dib miro por sobre el hombro de su amigo— ¿Dib? ¿Señor Membrana? ¿Son ustedes?

Dib se le adelanto a su padre y salió respondiendo fingiendo ser el.

—Oh joven Casil, si somos nosotros, vera uno de mis inventos salió mal y mi hijo amablemente me conduce a mi seguridad. Jugar con las dimensiones no es sencillo— dijo totalmente jovial y como si nada importante pasara como era costumbre, Todd Casil no noto la diferencia. Pero Pepito o Pepe ahora que ya tenía mayoría de edad si noto que habia un alma de diescisiete en un cuerpo de cuarenta y ocho y viceversa eso y que no sabía como rayos dos mortales comunes podían poner un pie en zona pesadilla.

Por el camino que había tomado Pepe y Todd no había ningún espectro posiblemente le tuvieran mucho miedo al segundo mencionado. Dib aprovecho eso a su favor.

Salieron corriendo hasta su casa interdimensional e intentaron hacer funcionar el visor, y aunque este quedo reparado necesitaba una fuente de energía que obviamente no existía en ese mundo. Se vieron en la situación de sacrificar la energía del cubo para salir de esa dimensión.

—No podemos hacerlo— sentencio Dib— ¿No se te ocurre nada mas?

—Tú fuiste quien lo insinuó— Membrana suspiro— Hijo ni siquiera sabemos si llegaremos vivos al otro lado, quizás la explosión sea demasiada.

Dib trago grueso.

—Dib, definitivamente tu voz aunque suene como la de papá es MOLESTA— intercedió de repente la Gaz pesadilla entrando a la sala de la casa— Si es de energía creadora la explosión hará que la energía se repolarice así queden achicharrados y esto solo sucederá si llegan al otro lado. Ya háganlo mi otra yo está irritada MUY irritada y no quieren ver como soy es la versión maligna de esa chica de mal humor.

Con esa declaración Dib grito algo en Irken que debería ser interpretado como un: ¡ACTIVATE! Y tanto el visor conectado al cubo destellaron y ambos giraron en un vórtice hasta perderse en una pequeña implosión.

…

Dentro de los laboratorios Membrana una explosión sacudió todo y dos figuras salieron tosiendo de una nube de humo.

— ¿E-estamos? Cooof ¿Vivos? — pregunto Dib, cuando escucho el ligero aunque grueso tono de voz con el que había dicho eso abrió los ojos de pura emoción.

—Vivos y en el lugar que corresponde Hijo— salió Membrana dignamente de la nube de humo sacudiéndose el polvo.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—Quisiera saber que hacia nuestro vecino allí junto a un demonio.

—Y yo saber quien en su sano juicio ve un fantasma y le dice que no es real.

—Yo quisiera preguntar que este memorando que dice que Giorgio Tsokualos me demandara por difamia.

Y con eso último Dib se echo a reír mientras le daba un abrazo a su progenitor que no supo si reír o llorar.

Un nuevo mundo estaba abierto y como buen científico, debía explorarlo.

**¡ALGO TARDE PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Sacrifique un dia en hacerlo y es que el Halloween hace milagros y sigo con mis exámenes ¡DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO! Queen Fuera.**


End file.
